


Missed Flight

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Two strangers missed a flight, they were asked to share a hotel room with one bed.





	Missed Flight

Italy to New York is an eight-hour flight, Jiwon have done it maybe a dozen times now since he’s working for an international music company based in New York. 

Today, Jiwon dressed up wearing a red tie over a white button shirt, a pair of boxers, in a dark blue suit. That's the official company uniform when they are making overseas visits.

Jiwon’s secretary book the flight that will depart at 7 ‘oclock in the morning. Yes. 7AM.

“Damn, it’s too early for this shit” Jiwon said, they all know that Jiwon is not a morning person. But his secretary has no other option because all flights on that day had been booked and he have a scheduled meeting at 8AM NYC Time.

Jiwon arrived at the airport exactly 5’oclock in the morning. He settled himself at the couch over the VIP lounge and checked his watch “it’s 5am, too early. I will take a nap for a minute” he muttered to himself

It’s Junhoe’s last day today, after taking a one-week vacation here in Italy. Being a foreign student at one of the prestigious Music School in New York is draining him that much.

He headed to the gym for a good 40-minute workout followed by laps in the pool. Junhoe checked his watch, it’s 5AM. Too early. Since the hotel where he checked in is near at the airport Junhoe is sure that he will be able to catch his 7AM flight.

Junhoe went to sauna to relax but unfortunately he fall asleep. After the bell rang signaling the sauna door has opened, Junhoe startles and immediately checks the wall clock “FUCK!” he said, It’s already 6:45AM. He hurriedly walked towards his room and dressed himself into jeans and oversized polo shirt. 

Junhoe checked his watch again, “Fuck! I’m late!” It’s already 7’oclock and he’s still stuck on a traffic.

“Sir, Sir” an airport staff trying to wake Jiwon up

Jiwon slowly opened his eyes “yes?”

“May I know what time is your flight? You’ve been sleeping for almost 3hours now”

“Sev- WHAT!? 3 HOURS???”

“Yes, 3 hours, it’s 7:20 already”

“FUCK!”

“Excuse me?”

“Look here Miss, my flight is seven o’clock”

“Oh – the plane had already departed sir”

A moment later Junhoe run towards the airport staff, “excuse me, is the 7AM flight already departed? I think I’ve missed my flight”

“Yes, it had departed 20mins ago sir”

Jiwon looked up at the gorgeous Junhoe, hell why the hell there’s an angel here?

The Rome Airport manage to convince and negotiate to re-book their flight for the next day schedule.

Due to the airport hospitality, they also managed to book them at the nearest airport hotel.

“Sorry, we are also fully booked now.” The hotel staff insisted

“How the hell we supposed to sleep at one room? Specially in one bed!?” Jiwon protested

“Relax, I can sleep on the floor or in the couch” Junhoe replied 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes!”

The two awkwardly entered the room, Junhoe chose the sofa and Jiwon walk towards the bed room.

Jiwon clears his throat “Hey.. I know this is random but may I know your name?”

Junhoe blushed he didn’t expect that this handsome man is asking his name “Junhoe, Koo Junhoe”

“Ah! Junhoe.. It’s a beautiful name, actually it suits you”

“Really? Oh.. Thank you”

“You know what, we can share the bed. It’s a queen size though”

Junhoe peeked in and said “oh are you sure?”

“Yeah – Yeah, I’m sure. By the way, I’m Jiwon. Kim Jiwon”

“Nice to meet you, Jiwon”

Jiwon just smiled awkwardly and replied “me too” and head back to the bed room.

Once they both settled, the two fell asleep immediately.

But a loud noise woke Junhoe up in the middle of the night

“WHAT THE?” Jiwon was startled “What are you doing here? On the floor Koo Junhoe-shi?” 

“Uh – I should be the one asking you that question Jiwon, do you mind?”

“What? What do I mind?”

Junhoe rolled his eyes “Sir, your dick is poking my ass”

“OH! Oh – Oh sorry for that. I kinda fell on the bed”

“Yeah – yeah ‘kinda’”

No one knows who started it.

Junhoe just found himself lying on the bed, their clothes strewn across the room, fondling each other, their hands touching, feeling, caressing as they kissed, lips touching, roaming over faces, necks and down chests.

Jiwon moved on top of Junhoe, slipped down between his legs, their bodies rubbing over each other, every undulation felt by the other, each touch.

Junhoe slid his hands up and down Jiwon's back feeling the smooth fair skin, soft to the touch, warm, and he felt the way Jiwon's shoulder blades moved, felt the valley along his spine, the way it curved to his round ass and he let his hands feel the form of each cheek and probe down in between.

Jiwon pushed against Junhoe, felt his erection squeezed between them and it made him feel his own hardness, the way his cock was fully erect and he moved in that primitive way, instinct driving him to pump his hips, to probe Junhoe with his cock, to feel it slide down into place, to nudge up against him and Junhoe responded by spreading his legs, by raising his knees turning his hips upward, waiting it, needing it, to feel Jiwon touch him, to press against him...to penetrate him.

Junhoe felt Jiwon push against him and he pushed back, an urgency overwhelming him, fueling his desire and Jiwon penetrated, his cock breached through the tight ring of Junhoe's opening, stretching him, pain mixed with pleasure and Jiwon could feel every quiver of Junhoe's body, the way it grew taunt, muscles pushing, stretching, clearly defined through his smooth milky white skin as he clung to Jiwon, legs wrapped around Jiwon's waist, feeling inch after inch of Jiwon sink into him, impaling him, connecting them together, flesh against flesh, bodies interlocked and Jiwon began to move in Junhoe, move urgently, forcibly, the way Jiwon knew he wanted it.

The bed squeaked, rocked with their movement, Jiwon on top of Junhoe, cock pumping in his hole, each deep penetration filling him, deepening the connection between them. Jiwon thrusts his hips faster, driving his cock into Junhoe firmly all the way each time as Junhoe clung to him.

"Oh...fuck me...Jiwon..." Junhoe cried out as Jiwon held his hands, forcing them down on the bed, holding him down, locked below him, his body open to Jiwon's fuck, cock moving in him like a piston, slamming inward and pulling out, over and over, touching inside of him, stroking his desires, his lusts, with his own cock so hard it ached as it lay trapped between them, Jiwon's undulations rubbing it till it was wet, slickly moving between them.

Jiwon rose up, this body taut, muscles straining as he bore down on Junhoe, and drove his hips faster, pounding his cock down into Junhoe.

Jiwon grew vocal, cried out with his exertion, as his body grew hot, the skin slick with beads of sweat and Junhoe lay back, his body stretched out, his hands still firmly held down as he took Jiwon's fuck, every thrust.

"Oh...FUCK..."Jiwon cried out as he slammed his cock all the way into Junhoe ejaculating his load deep into him. Jiwon pumped his hips a few times; short jabbing thrusts as he pumped out his load. He slowed down, relaxed his grip on Junhoe's hands and eased his body back down on top of Junhoe, his breathing rough and his body hot and slick. Jiwon kissed Junhoe, gently, slowly, as he ran one hand over Junhoe's head combing his fingers through Junhoe's hair.

“You’re really beautiful” Jiwon said as he whispers to Junhoe

“Stop, I’m not”

“You are. Trust me”

“Prove it” Junhoe replied as he eased up, moved up over Jiwon and soon had Jiwon’s cock sinking into his own hole, his body moving downward taking it, inch by inch, the thick hard shaft slick with pre-cum prying his hole open, stretching his hole till Jiwon was buried all the way inside of him.

His own cock was still half hard, wet and slick with cum and he took it in hand and stroked it, stroked his own desires, inflamed them, as he began to move on Jiwon's cock, to let it slide through his hole, pulling almost out then sliding all the way back in.

Junhoe rode Jiwon harder than usual, moved up and down with urgency, forceful with every move as he speared his hole with Jiwon's cock, took it all the way filling his hole with its thick long shaft.

“Uh Fuck Jiwon uhmmmm” he moans

The bed squeaked loudly with his movements and Jiwon laid underneath him, hands resting on his thighs. Jiwon began to push upward, his breathing growing harder and body tensed up and Junhoe knew he was close and he rode Jiwon's cock hard and fast, slamming his hips down while he stroked his own cock.

Jiwon closed his eyes, threw his head back and gripped tightly to Junhoe's thighs as he pumped his cum into him. Junhoe kept moving on Jiwon's spurting cock, kept riding it up and down and soon he felt his own cum surge through his cock, and he soon was spattering Jiwon's stomach with his second load as he jerked and thrust on Jiwon's spent cock.

“Uhm, I think we’re running late for our flight Jiwon?”

“I think not”

“Yes, we are!”

“Let it be, I still want to be with you”

They didn't get up right away, just laid in bed with cum smeared on the two of them and their sweat drying in the conditioned air circulating in the room.

They were quiet for a long time, their caresses soft, gentle, same as their kisses.

They laid there a long time, talking quietly amongst themselves not hearing the sounds of the floor outside of the door.

They didn't comprehend any of these sounds, only the soft intimate musings between them, calm, quiet, like the slow moving waters of the creek in the back of the hotel, today this room is their special place, its tranquility carried with them even to this place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one. This is just a request random au.  
Sorry if I didn't meet your expectations.


End file.
